In order to solve problems of withstand voltage of elements configuring a circuit for controlling high voltage, there has been already proposed a method in which plural transistor elements are connected in series between high voltages, so that voltage applied to the respective transistor elements is dispersed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In the circuit according to the invention disclosed in Patent Literature 1, n pieces of transistor elements that are insulated and separated from each other are connected in series between ground potential and high potential, and the gate of the transistor element arranged nearest to the ground potential side serves as an input. Further, n pieces of resistor elements are connected in series between the ground potential and the high potential, and the gates of the respective transistor elements other than one arranged nearest to the ground potential side are connected to connection points of the respective resistor elements in a shared manner. In addition, an output is extracted from the high potential side of each transistor element.